Online conferencing is a set of interactive communication technologies that allow two or more locations to interact, for example, by way of real-time two-way video and audio transmissions. An online conference system typically includes cameras to capture video, speakers to output sounds, and microphones to capture sounds. In an online conference, a participant may communicate and share data with other participants. For example, participants of an online conference can see still or motion video images of each other. In another example, a participant may share texts, audio, images, and video in real time with other participants in the online conference.
The computing devices used in the online conferencing may use different display resolutions. A display resolution may be the number of pixels creating a display. In an online conference, a presenter sharing an image of his display may have his display set at a higher resolution than other computing devices in the online conference. A low resolution has a low number of pixels, and therefore results in an image with low detail. Other participants in the online conference with lower display resolutions may therefore not see the entire image. As a result, if the presenter is referring to a portion of the image not shown on the other computing devices, other participants may interrupt the presentation to address their problem. One solution is to have the image automatically scaled such that the entire image is displayed. However, scaling reduces the level of detail in an image. Some computing systems may make the image scrollable over the display area, but such scrolling can be onerous for a participant viewing the image.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for continuing efforts to track the display resolutions used by participants of an online conference.